


it's always you

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Series: There's a reason for all those love songs [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-kiss, Song fic, pre-666, set during series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a slow shift at Kash 'N' Grab, devine musical intervention makes Mickey realize what Ian actually means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Always Knew by The Vaccines  
> This song is one of my all time faves, and it just screams Ian&Mickey.

On a quiet Saturday morning, Mickey is working at the Kash 'N' Grab by himself for the first time. Ian's running late.

"Gallagher drama" was the excuse he texted to Mickey earlier that morning, asking Mickey to open the store so Linda didn't fire him.

"Fine, whatever. You owe me big time." Mickey had texted back instantly.

Ian had sent back a winky face and Mickey laughed out loud before he could stop himself.

Only a handful customers came and went, making the morning drag even more than usual.

Mickey tidies up the counter, and flips through an old magazine.

His eyes flicking up every few seconds to the door, waiting to see Ian on the other side.

After a while, boredom gets the best of him. He switches on the radio by the register, turning up the volume to the max and makes his way to the back of the store.

A few minutes later, he walks back into the front of the store, carrying a box of stock.

"Employee of the fucking month." he grumbles to himself, kneeling down in front of the shelf of canned food.

He rips open the box with a pocket knife and starts stacking.

A new song starts blasting through the speakers, a fast track that catches Mickey's attention.

_Down, down in my bones, somewhere I'd never have known, right at the back of my head._

_It hit me like a beam of light, hit me like a hook of the right, and I could have fell to the floor._  

Mickey chuckles as he glances over to the floor where he had landed when Kash shot him last year.

There's still a tiny stain of his blood, it catches his eye every time he walks past it.

_Cause you talk to me and it comes off the wall. You talk to me and it goes over my head._

The last conversation Mickey had with Ian starts replaying in his head, Ian rambling on about the film he watched the night before.

Mickey rolls his eyes. "The kid never shuts up." Mickey says to the empty store.

_So let's go to bed before you say something real. Let's go to bed before you say how you feel._

 The image of Ian smiling at him through the glass window at juvi pops in Mickey's mind.

Mickey freezes, the can he's holding drops from his grip. It rolls slowly down the aisle before coming to a stop by the vegetable stand.

_'Cause it's you, oh oh it's always you. Oh oh I always knew, oh it's you ooh._

Mickey's heart starts beating faster, his hands sweaty. He stands up, wipes his hands on his jeans.

"You're being fucking stupid." he angrily tells himself.

 _I try my best to unwind, nothing on my mind but you._  

Mickey kneels back down, and gets back to work arranging the cans of mushroom soup.

_Oblivious to all that I owe, I'm hanging on to what I don't know._

Mickey sighs dramatically, remembering the picture he had taken of them together a few weeks back during a smoke break.

Ian had just shrugged when Mickey pulled out his phone.

"Never thought of you as a selfie man." he had joked before smiling at the camera.

Mickey pulled the face he'd seen Mandy pull whenever she took a selfie, causing Ian crack up laughing.

"You're a pro!" Ian had told him, dragging him back into the store.

So let's go to bed before you say something real. Let's go to bed before you say how you feel.

Mickey stares into mid-air, his mouth has gone dry.

He desperately tries to reason with himself that this crap is only because he's bored and horny.

At that exact moment, Ian walks through the door. He looks exhausted, and pissed off.

He spots Mickey crouched on the floor and grins widely. "Hey Mick."

' _Cause it's you, oh it's always you. Oh I always knew, oh it's you._

 Mickey smiles up at him, one thought running through his head over and over again: "Oh shit."

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was not expecting such an awesome reaction to the last story!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are the best! xx


End file.
